


Cookies for Conner

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: well,i want to say that i like to much of your fics,if not too much to ask,could you writte another timkon please? you chooses the theme.</p>
<p>Like the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr link: http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/117355624001/well-i-want-to-say-that-i-like-to-much-of-your
> 
> unbetad

Tim wasn’t sure if he was going to go through with this.

He was in his quarters at Mt. Justice, staring at the box of cookies on his bed. The box was clear, hard plastic, wrapped in a big, red bow lined with gold colored strings. And it was addressed to Superboy.

If he didn’t go through with this, all his effort learning how to bake would’ve gone to waste. Then again maybe not entirely because now he could bake for himself, Dick, Bruce, and Alfred. But he wanted to learn how to bake because he wanted to give Conner something he thought he’d like.

There wasn’t any occasion. Tim just…wanted to give Conner a box of cookies.

He wasn’t sure if Conner liked sweet things, so he went for some dark chocolate mint cookies, and some butter cookies. He used cookie cutters of different shapes and sizes, now he was regretting he used them, thinking that Conner wasn’t the type that went for flashy things.

And then somehow, Tim found himself in the living room holding the box of cookies, just a few feet away from Conner who was on the sofa, watching Air Crash Investigation on the National Geographic channel. He had no idea how he got there.

“Robin,”

Tim flinched, and blood rushed to his face that even his ears felt warm. “Um, hi,” he said nervously. He thanked heaven it was only the two of them in the den. Tim wouldn’t be able to survive that amount of embarrassment.

“Hello,” Conner replied automatically. Robin’s pounding heart prompted him to ask, “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” Tim replied a little too quickly. “I’m fine, thank you for asking,” he gulped. “I…” his hands shook as he struggled to talk. “I got you some cookies,”

“Really?” Conner stood up from the sofa, and approached Robin. “Thank you. Cookies sound great. I was getting a little hungry,” he took a look at what’s inside the clear box. “That looks good,” he said as he made his way to the kitchen adjoining the living room, and took a carton of milk from the fridge, and two glasses from the cupboard.

Tim nodded, and set the box on the counter. “They’re dark chocolate mint, and butter,”

Conner set the carton of milk down on the counter.

“I hope you like them,” said Tim. He slid the box over to the other side of the counter to Conner and he watched him undo the ribbon and open the box.

“I’m sure I will,” Conner smiled at him and tried the dark chocolate one first. “These are really good!”

Just when he thought the blush had gone, warmth crept up his face again. “Thank you,” he smiled shyly.

“Thank you for these,” said Conner, “Did you make them?”

Tim nodded. “Yes,”

“I better finish this before Bart and Jaime come back,” Conner shoved a star shaped butter cookie in his mouth as he poured milk into the two glasses he set out. He slid the box back to Robin to take one, but he declined. “You’re not going to eat with me?”

Tim shook his head. “I made those for you, so you get to eat them,”

Conner looked at the cookies, then at Robin. “You made these cookies for me,”

Tim was getting flustered again. “Yes. Just for you,”

“Just for me,” Conner repeated.

“Yes,” Tim nodded.

Silence.

Robin’s heartbeat sped up again.

“I’ll…” Tim took a few steps back away from the counter. “I’ll go now so…”

“Stay,” Conner winced and Robin gasped. That came out harsher than he intended it to. “I mean…stay, please?”

Tim nodded. “Okay,” he approached the counter again.

“By any chance,” said Conner after a moment. “Would you mind me helping you make the next batch?”

Tim felt his chest was going to burst from both relief and happiness. “Yes. I’d love that,” he couldn’t help but smile, and Conner smiled back.

Then Bart appeared at the kitchen entrance. “I. SMELL. COOKIES!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: thanks for writing that fic,it was a so cute how tim acted around kon,could you continue the it please? and if not asking too much,it is a Pre-slash as you said,could you write the slash part?it would be so amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr link: http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/117402170931/thanks-for-writing-that-fic-it-was-a-so-cute-how
> 
> unbetad

Mt. Justice never ran out of baked goods. It was mostly because whenever Robin and Superboy had downtime, the kitchen always ended up looking like a ransacked bakery. The things that came out of the oven were fantastic though. 

Conner enjoyed it so much he ended up bending some thin metal sheets to create cookie cutters in the shape of their logos, and even asking Clark for some help heating and straightening it out.

Today was free day, so they had a lot of time to make everything they wanted. On the dining table there were cooling trays of coffee cookies for their mentors, caramel stuffed chocolate chip cookies, banana muffins, carrot cupcakes with cream cheese frosting, and at the moment, there were three pans of cheesecake in the oven.

“Maybe we should stop,” Conner put a caramel stuffed cookie in his mouth. “For maybe about a month, give them some time to work off the calories,”

Tim chuckled. “That, and maybe we should clean up before Red Tornado finds this mess again,”

“Cleaning up is a better idea right now,” Conner started to put all of the things that needed to be washed in the sink.

Before Tim could grab a washcloth to use to clean the counter, his earpiece buzzed. “Robin,” he answered. It was Batman, telling him to go home and rest, because they were going on a stakeout later tonight.

“Go,” said Conner, “I’ll clean up,”

“You’re sure?” Tim really didn’t want to leave Conner to clean up the mess both of them made.

“I’m sure, now take off that apron and go,” he smiled.

Tim nodded, and handed Conner the apron. “Thanks. I had fun,” he smiled back.

“Me, too,” Conner took the apron.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely,”

“Bye,” Tim waved and left, and Conner was alone in the kitchen.

Conner sighed and ate another cookie. He really didn’t want Robin to go, but Batman wanted him to go home and rest. He was having too much fun with him, doing anything and everything. He hadn’t had this much fun since…well, since then.

“Conner!” Robin ran back into the kitchen.  

“Huh?” he looked up from the tray of cookies he was eating.

Tim gathered all of his courage, walked up to Conner and kissed his cheek. Conner, though shocked, had a good look at Tim’s face and he was beet red. “Thank you. For uh…today. See you tomorrow!” he turned around, ready to dash out of the kitchen, but Conner grabbed his arm.

“Do you…uh…” Conner swallowed the lump in his throat. “Do you want to go out with me?” he asked awkwardly.

Robin’s heart was pounding. But so was his. And a dirty kitchen probably wasn’t the best place to do this. But they were surrounded in heavenly smelling baked goods, so that made up for it.

“Yes,” Tim blurted out. “Yes, I’ll go out with you,”

And Conner let out his breath he didn’t notice he’d been holding in. He smiled. “Maybe, on Saturday? We’ll go the museum? Then a movie?”

Tim blushed. “Sounds great,”  

Robin’s earpiece buzzed. “ROBIN!” came Batman’s voice.

“I’m going!” he answered. Before he moved to leave, he said, “My name is Tim,” and he ran off.

“Tim,” Conner repeated with a stupid smile on his face. “His name is Tim,” and then he smelled something burning. “Shit! The cheesecake!” 


End file.
